Storage space in the modern motor vehicle is at a premium. As an example, with reference to FIG. 1 only a finite amount of space can be devoted to a conventional vehicle V glove box or glove compartment 10 (or indeed any other storage compartment conventionally or conveniently disposed on or in a vehicle dash panel 12). This is because of the tight packaging restrictions imposed in order to accommodate other necessary and desired safety and/or comfort components typically disposed in, on, or near the vehicle dash panel. Non-limiting examples of such components include air bags (not shown), audio systems (not shown), speakers (not shown), center consoles 14, HVAC registers 16 and ductwork (not shown), audio system controller/information center/navigation system control panels (shown generally as ref. num. 18), etc.
Using the example of a dash panel-mounted glove box 10, in view of the many components which must be packaged in the dash it may not be possible to increase storage volume by altering the glove box dimensions to provide a deeper or wider storage space because of lack of room to expand the glove box rearwardly or to the side. Moreover, often increasing glove box storage volume by increasing the glove box dimensions creates a conflict with a design requirement imposed on vehicle manufacturers for aesthetically pleasing interior styling and bolster features, which also tend to distance the glove box position in the dash panel from the vehicle operator.
One prior art solution to the above-summarized problem is to provide a bin fixedly attached to a glove box door. This is illustrated in FIG. 2. As shown, a storage compartment assembly 200 is provided including a housing 202 configured for attachment to a vehicle component such as a dash panel (not shown). A pivoting door 204 is provided, in the depicted embodiment being hingedly connected to the housing 202 by a hinge assembly 206 whereby the door may be translated between a closed configuration and the open configuration shown in the drawing (see arrow). A storage area is provided by a storage bin 208 dimensioned to be received in an interior of the housing 202. At least a portion of the storage bin 208 is fixedly attached to an interior surface 210 of the door 204. This may be by any suitable attachment means, including without intending any limitation fasteners, adhesives, welding, fabricating the door and storage bin as a single molded piece, etc. As shown, pivoting the door 204 to the open configuration (see arrow) deploys the storage bin 208 for use.
However, as can be seen from the drawing, this mechanism causes the storage bin 208 to deploy by pivoting about a substantially fixed pivot point 201 whereby a forward end 203 of the bin deploys downwardly and a rearward end 205 of the bin deploys upwardly (see arrows). While this configuration makes the storage bin 208 available to a user, it also limits the accessibility of the storage bin 208 interior to a user positioned in the vehicle passenger cabin at a distance from the storage bin, for example the vehicle driver. Moreover, the downward deployment of the storage bin 208 creates an angled orientation of the deployed storage bin as shown, increasing the risk of inadvertent dislodgment of items I contained therein.
Accordingly, a need is identified in the art for a vehicle storage compartment such as a glove box which increases user accessibility even when disposed in a dash panel or other portion of a vehicle that is distanced from the vehicle operator, and further which does not unduly limit accessible storage compartment volume. To solve this and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle storage compartment assembly such as a dash panel-mounted glove box. Advantageously, the disclosed storage compartment includes a floating interior bin configured to translate outwardly on deployment of a storage compartment door, to improve user accessibility without reducing storage compartment volume. By the described storage compartment assembly, user utility and convenience is maximized.